That Next Summer
by Hakusa
Summary: After two years, he once again stepped foot in front of the house he would never forget. The place where he spent his time teaching Miharu, and also the days he spent with the boy’s older sister, Suzu. GinkoXSuzu


Little Note: Hello:0. Um, this must be my first time posting up a Mushishi fic, neh. I have two others in my computer, but they're not of the romance fic, so, yeah, it's taking quite sometime there. Hahahaha. :0. At least, here's a one-shot, so it's already finished. :). Hope you'll like this. :).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Mushishi, but I own this fic. :).

Summary: After two years, he once again stepped foot in front of the house he would never forget. The place where he spent his time teaching Miharu, and also the days he spent with the boy's older sister, Suzu. GinkoXSuzu

Note: Malaysian : British English

Enjoy:0

--9th January 2008--

- That Next Summer -

It's been two years he hasn't come here, the house in a place packed with mountains all over. Whiteness once again covered this area he remembered most for that particular colour. Taking one step before its snowy entrance, memories filled his mind. All the times with the boy and, his sister. Thinking of whether to knock on the door or not, he chose the latter, standing still there for a moment.

'_I was just passing by, I don't need to-'_, his thoughts were broken by the wooden door which slid to the side. It was so relieving that it was him, because he didn't know how to react if it was _her_. Lifting up his left hand, he, greeted

"Yo, Miharu.". The boy's eyes enlarged by a tad, showing his shock as the man who he hasn't seen for two years has finally made another visit. Running to the white-haired man with a big smile, all he could say was his name,

"Ginko!", hugging him tightly as if he would disappear if it was loose.

"Haha, Miharu, you've grown.", ruffling the boy's hair, giving out chuckles of happiness which later was joined with the boy's.

"Ginko, come in!", the boy said after awhile of a hug which contained all the feelings they were having. Following the boy's offer, Ginko went in the house, taking a sit after he took of his coat. Placing it beside him, folded, Miharu already brought out two empty cups together with a tea pot, situating it in front of Ginko.

"So, how's your Mushi learning going?", the older man asked, taking a sip from the cup he held in his hands.

"Ha? That's the first question you asked?", having a slight teasing manner in his voice.

"Then, what was I supposed to?", paying more attention to what the boy was about to say.

"You supposed to ask about Onee-chan!", giggling after he said that sentence, bending back and forth.

Onee-chan: Japanese calling for 'elder sister'. 'Chan' added as close/ cute feel.

"It seems that your 'joking skills' are the ones improving.", now teasing the boy, taking another sip from his tea.

"Didn't you think about her when we were apart?", Miharu asked, still having some light giggles, but it wasn't as big as a laughter.

"Maybe.", was all he said. One word. The boy just raised an eye-brow while Ginko was giving all his attention to the cup. He didn't really expect that answer.

"Haah, I wonder what will happen if Onee-chan hears that.", holding his crossed legs with his hands, bending backwards. Ginko didn't reply, but the cup was still the center of his attention. Or maybe, it was only caught by his eyes, not his _mind_. His mental was already covered up with that woman, causing him not to realize that Miharu was waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh, by the way, where's your sister?", not aware of the waving hand even though he asked a question.

"So you really were thinking about her then. Anyways, she's out. Gone to the village like usual.", he answered nonchalantly, looking at the door as he said so.

"I see.", with his usual tone of voice. Noticing that Miharu was staring at the door, he couldn't help but ask, "What does the door have?", putting some pun in it. Miharu just frowned a bit at that type of humour sense which he disliked in it, but nevertheless, he answered.

"Onee-chan would usually come back at this time, but she's not.", staring at the door again. After a thought which came to his mind, he turned his head, trying his best to hide that something up his sleeve. Pretending to give out a saddened face, he said

"I am worried, Ginko. She might be lost somewhere…….again, like last time.", adding that last bit of a lie.

"What? She got lost before?", shocked of the discovery, giving a chance for some worry feel to creep up his mind.

"Yeah, there was this time she came back late at night, catching a cold the next day.", not facing Ginko later. _'Oh man, I am lying a lot. Please, Ginko! Don't ask anymore! But….it is for the good of this two….hehehe.'_, snickering to himself.

"What is it?", Ginko asked as he noticed a smirk which curved on Miharu's mouth.

"Oh, nothing.", sweating a little, afraid that the cover would go exposed.

"Alright, since you're worried, I'll go and check around the village.", Ginko said, getting up from his place, sliding the door to its right.

'_Success!'_, was the only thing on Miharu's mind, lifting his right gripped fist, showing victory.

About to step out the house, Ginko remembered something, turning his head to ask Miharu

"By the way, where's the village?", not really hearing ruffles of snow.

"Gin…", a voice spoke, sounding like it was left before it finished. Facing forward once again, the woman he was going to look for stood in front of him with a bag while carrying something covered with blue cloth.

"Suzu……", was all he could say at that time.

-------- --------

"Were you about to leave?", the woman spoke as the two other males sat around the fireplace.

"No, I was about to go out looking for you.", he replied, hunching a little.

"Looking for me? Why?", she asked, confused.

"Because Miharu said-"

"Ah! I said you might need-help with the-things you-were-carrying, that's-all.", covering Ginko's mouth, explaining things in a fast motion. Ginko's eyes just looked suspiciously at Miharu who had some sweat on his forehead. After placing some puzzle pieces together, he got the whole story.

"Is that true?", Suzu asked, not really sure of Miharu's action of covering Ginko's mouth.

"Yes, it is. I was worried you couldn't carry those luggage you might bring home.", playing in the role Miharu **fitted** him with.

"Oh, thank you.", she said in a soft manner, moving her left hand slightly over her chin, bearing some tinge of happiness. Ginko saw the joy she held, then smiling lightly at the smile she herself had.

"Oh, I am going to pick the vegetables again.", Miharu said, getting up.

"Ah, you won't need to do that, Miharu. An old lady from the village gave us some food.", opening up the covered substance which was located on the tatami. "It's enough to last us through the winter this year.", she continued.

"Oh….", looking at his feet, _'Drats!'_, as the 'food' demolished his plan in leaving this two until spring.

"So, Ginko…..How long will you be staying this time?", she asked, somewhat saddened, awaiting for the answer to come from his mouth.

"I'll leave before dawn.", he said nonchalantly, but he did have some sadness from the answer of his too. Suzu kept herself closer as she heard his reply.

"Oh…", was all she said. Looking down, she almost let out a tear, but she mustered all her strength to keep it from flowing down her face. Ginko just looked at her expression, holding that element which cracked a piece of his heart. Not wanting to see it for any longer, he just had to say

"I'll take Miharu outside to teach him more about Mushis.", standing up, he once again slid the door to the side, signaling Miharu with his hand, then taking leave.

"Oh.", the boy responded to his call, closing the door before he went out.

"Why so soon, Ginko?", in between overflowing tears, she cried, letting out all the tears she tried to hold, burying her head in her folded legs, weeping as the tears couldn't stop its flow.

- -

"Hey, Ginko! Let's go!", called Miharu as he was quite far ahead. Responding to the boy's call, he moved away from the door of the cottage. _'Suzu…'_

----------- ------------

"We've returned!", said Miharu as a normal Japanese gesture to do so. Stepping in the house only to be greeted by his elder sister who came out from the kitchen.

"Ah, welcome back, I've made dinner.", then carrying on with what she was doing, going back to the kitchen. Ginko, this time, let his coat lay on the readied hanger than the floor, sitting around the fireplace like before. After awhile of hearing sounds of glass made bowls and sorts, Suzu came out from the kitchen, having a tray with that night's dinner in hand. Placing it on the small table which was over the non-lit fireplace.

"Here, enjoy the meal.", folding her legs like any girl would do.

"Wah! Onee-chan, they look delicious!", complimented her brother as he was drooling by just looking at the newly cooked food.

"It's been two years since Ginko visited, so I thought I should make some special dishes.", blushing a little bit by her otooto(younger brother)'s praise.

"Ginko, come every year then.", Miharu joked, followed by laughter of the three who were the only ones in that small cottage. Seeing that Suzu's face was no longer the gloomy one, Ginko smiled to himself, somewhat feeling relieved by it. The dinner of the three was carried on with chatters and more laughter accompanying them.

--- ---

The blanket was pulled higher over to Miharu's chin by Suzu who cared very much for that little brother of hers. Going back to the main room, she sat near Ginko by the fire place which was now giving out warmth. Silence filled the air, making it a little awkward for the two.

"You know-"

"You know-"

The two asked in unison, but paused at the same time as they heard the sound of the other.

"You go first.", Ginko giving out the 'permission'.

"You know….", she paused again, but this time, it was because she was lost of words, not really knowing what she could start any conversation with. She, she just wanted to know this fellow Mushishi more. "You know, Miharu has been talking and waiting for your visit which could come anytime the past two years. It's been long since.", holding her hands together on her lap.

"Yes it is.", only giving comment to the second verse she said.

"I too have been waiting.", she uttered softly, not wanting him to hear, but just of expressing something she's been holding for so long.

"I beg your pardon?", asking for a repeat.

"Oh, um, nothing.", looking down on her hands. Truthfully, Ginko did hear what she said as he pieced the pronunciation he heard, but still, he acted as if he didn't. "I…..I too have been waiting.", mustered by all the courage she kept with her, wanting him to know what she felt these past years. Not really replying her question, he could only say her name,

"Suzu….."

Then again, silence lurked the air, only the crackling sound of the fire to the wood was made. All of a sudden, Suzu, with all her might and strength she used, she bent, hugging Ginko's waist as it was the only part she could at that distance. Of course, he was shocked at this action of hers, and it was also his first time being hugged by a woman in this manner. Lost of thoughts of what to do, he placed a hand on her back, trying to reply, but he tried his best not to.

"Stay…", she said, hugging him tighter with some tears flowing down her cheeks, wetting part of his clothes. "Stay, Ginko.", crying harder as she tried to continue.

"I can't, Suzu. I said before, as a Mu-"

"I know! I know! But, can't you just….stay with me?", having hard sobs in between. Not saying anything, Ginko knew she understands, but, it was just too hard for her, and he is the one understanding her this current time. Embracing Suzu, he said nothing.

The two shared their moment in this first, and maybe the last embrace they will have, wishing that time would stop at its pace, leaving the only two people sharing they feelings for each other. Crying, letting out all that she had bear for the long duration, it was the only thing she could express. After awhile, her tears were flowing down one by one, slowly as her weeping was left with soft sobs. Still having her in his arms, he looked at her, and, her eyes were closed, having a steady breathing pace.

'_She's sleeping.'_, he thought, brushing a strand of hair which laid on her face, just looking at her features, memorizing every bit of what it held. _Beauty_, he thought for the first time of a woman. True, he was starting to have feelings for her, but, his duty forbids him so.

The night was spent as Suzu was still in his embrace. Leaning back on the wall, he too drifted to his night sleep, waiting before the sun made its wake of the day.

---- ----

Lifting her eyelids slowly, she noticed that Ginko was no longer beside her. Looking everywhere from left to right, she couldn't find him, but she later did. She saw him putting the bag he carried over both his shoulders, preparing for leave. Getting up as fast as she could, she went to him.

"You're leaving?", she asked with slight touches of sadness.

"Yes, Suzu.", sliding the door to the side, stepping on the snowy floor. Walking out a little, he turned back and faced Suzu who placed her left hand on the door's frame, looking with a sad, but contented face.

"When?"

"I am not sure.", looking down on the snow.

"How about next winter?", having some hopes in the suggestion she just gave.

"That's too fast, the mushis which gathered when I was here made last time made some nests here. I shouldn't come very often. Bye then,

Suzu.", leaving with her name in his voice.

"Wait! How about that next spring?", grasping the chest part of her kimono, wanting to see him again, in hopes of it, she wants to see him, again. Nothing was said, then again, "How about that next summer?". Once will do, just one more time. There were no words after awhile, until

"That next summer, wait for me. It's the only thing I can give.", turning back to her, smiling a faint one.

"That next summer will do, and wait I will. It's the only thing I can do.", smiling back at him, tightening her hold on both the door and her clothes, knowing that this second will end, until that next summer.

"It is decided then."

"It is."

Ginko then took his leave, letting out a tear from his right eye. One day, on that next summer, he will return to this place where someone awaits his return to her side. That next summer, he will.

Separation was made,

Again,

It repeated itself.

Drifting two souls apart,

Showing them to their ways,

But,

Somehow,

It was not as hurting as it was before,

Somehow,

It wasn't as painful as it should be,

Separation,

Was supposed to be that of a sad moment,

Moment of grieve,

Cries,

But it wasn't now.

They knew their feelings,

They knew the other's feelings,

And most importantly,

The other knew theirs.

That was the only thing that matters.

The Promise made,

Never would the one break it,

Showing that they would once again,

Meet,

In That Next Summer.

Once again would they meet,

The Ones They Love.

--------------------------------------------------------

My Notes For You Guys: Wow! How was that? I think that was the first angsty one-shot I've ever made. Haha, hope you all did like it, and it was maybe one of the good ones. What do you all think? Review if you please, it would be helpful. :).

Oh, and I bet you all were thinking about the heroin in here, right? Haha, I've watched the anime, and it was so nice and of high quality. :). It didn't really have a lot of romance in it, and the most I've considered from the anime to be the heroin was Suzu. Was it fitting? What do you all think? I didn't read the manga, so, forgive me if there was a heroin in there. Gomennasai. Oh, and how was the poem? I made that myself, and I bet that wasn't a hard guess, neh. Hehehehehehe. :). Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one-shot of mine. Bye bye now!

P.S. Don't worry, I am still working on with CODE GEASS's chapter fic, Envisioned Mirage for those of you who are reading this.

H


End file.
